This invention relates generally to electronic gaming machines interconnected by a computer network and more particularly to a method and apparatus for implementing a bonus across a gaming machine network.
Casinos typically include electronic gaming machines (EGMs) such as slot machines and video poker machines. Slot machines, for example, usually include three reels that each have a plurality of symbols printed thereon. After the player applies a wager to the machine, he or she starts play by triggering a switch that starts the reels spinning. Each reel stops at a random position and thereby presents three symbolsxe2x80x94one from each reel. Under a normal mode of operation, some combinations of symbols do not pay any jackpot. Others pay varying amounts according to predetermined combinations that appear in a pay table displayed on the machine and stored in the gaming machine""s programmable read-on memory (PROM).
More recently, multiple gaming machines have been linked together into groups of machines that share the same gaming features and bonus pool. A simple example of such a system is progressive video poker in which players can win a collective pool of money from any one of a plurality of gaming machines grouped together on the casino floor. More complex examples for bonusing are implemented using bonus servers over a network, such as disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/843,411, filed Apr. 15, 1997 and assigned to the Assignee of the present application (the ""411 application), which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. Also incorporated herein by reference for all purposes is U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,961, assigned to the Assignee of the present application (the ""961 patent), which also discloses bonuses that can be implemented by bonus servers over a network.
Gaming machine players often harbor a belief in streaks and tend to play only those games that they think are xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d and ready to pay a big jackpot. This is even truer with linked machines. If a prospective player in a casino passes by a bank of gaming machines in which very little is happening, the player""s impression might be that the machines in the bank are xe2x80x9ccoldxe2x80x9d and the player will consequently refuse to stop and play them. If, however, the machines give the impression that they could win substantial bonus awards at any time, then the player would be more likely to sit and play.
Accordingly, in order to increase the excitement of playing gaming devices, it is desirable to provide a device in which a bonus event is continuous across a bank of machines but random with respect to any single gaming machine.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a method for operating networked gaming devices wherein a continuous bonus event is randomly distributed across each of the gaming machines.
The invention comprises a method for awarding bonuses over a gaming network having a plurality of gaming machines interconnected by a network. Play is allowed to occur on a plurality of gaming machines. A bonus token signal is then sent to a first selected one of the plurality of gaming machines. A bonus period is initiated at only that first selected one of the plurality of gaming machines responsive to the bonus token signal. The first selected gaming machine operates in a bonus mode until the bonus period expires. The bonus token signal is then passed to a second selected one of the plurality of gaming machines. Concurrent with the transition of the bonus token signal from the first machine to the second machine, the bonus period is ended at the first selected one of the plurality of gaming machines and is started at the second selected one of the plurality of gaming machines. The bonus token is passed in this way from machine to machine to enhance the gaming experience of the lucky player of the selected gaming machine.
The system for implementing the method includes a plurality of gaming machines, each of said machines having a normal operation mode and a bonus mode. A bonus server is linked to the plurality of gaming machines over a network. The bonus server includes selection means for identifying at least a selected one of the plurality of gaming machines and signal generation means for generating a bonus token signal. Signal transmission means are included for sending the bonus token signal to at least the selected one of the plurality of gaming machines responsive to the selection means. In operation, the selected one of the plurality of gaming machines switches from the normal operation mode to the bonus mode responsive to receipt of the bonus token signal.
The above system increases the excitement of playing gaming devices because, at any one time, there is always a winning machine. Accordingly, the player is more likely to continue playing the gaming machines because he or she is substantially assured of a bonus if he or she plays long enough. Additionally, since any one of the machines is most likely to be in bonus mode at any one time, the casino proprietor will honestly be able to say that, xe2x80x9cthe winning never stopsxe2x80x9d.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention that proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.